


Love me

by SaveHer



Series: Meeting The Best by Zaikia [1]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cranky lockdown, F/M, I'll post more, Lockdown turns nice, lockdown - Freeform, x You
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 06:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12359895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaveHer/pseuds/SaveHer
Summary: This was supposed a fanfic for my friend but nobody likes that so I changed it for the people who like lockdown x reader, because lockdown needs more love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Zaikia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaikia/gifts).



> I wrote this myself because I was so bored.  
> This was inspired greatly by the fanfic Meeting The Best by Zaikia, so I'm gifting it to her, (she basically owns this now I guess???? I don't know I'm new to this)

Ch. 1   
Lockdown grumbled as you rolled over onto his arm. It was late, around 12:00 a.m. You and Lockdown had met several years ago, a cold mean bounty hunter. At a bar, he had been sitting in the corner when a group of giggling girls came in. You noticed him first and pointed him out to your girls. "Look at him!" You whispered to your best friend. "Oooooooooh, he's cute!" Your best friend said. To prove how much your friends love you, they pushed you towards him, giggling and snorting. "W-What?" You stammered. "Shhhh!" (BFF's name) hissed. Lockdown glared at you as you were pushed forward. Finally you plopped down on the cushioned seat opposite of him. Both of you stared at each other. After 5 minutes of awkward silence, you spoke up. "Hi, I'm (fav name or your name)," Lockdown grunted. "Name's Lockdown," he grunted. He turned his attention back to his drink. Several hours later, Lockdown started acting bashful. The bar you were at had a nice dance floor. "Um..." He said softly, his gravely voice suddenly soft. "Hmm?" You turned your head to him. "Would you... Like to.... Dance?..." He asked shyly. You jumped up. "I'd love to!" You said. The two of you danced for a few songs then you had to go. "Wait," said Lockdown. You looked at him. "When can I see you again?" He asked. You felt a lump in your throat. 'Don't cry!!!' You thought. "How about tomorrow?" You said. "Same place?" Lockdown obviously liked the sound of that. "I would love that." He said. You smiled. "Then it's a date," you said.


	2. Don't Sneeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lockdown sees you again and he's excited for tonight. WARNING HE IS IN A SUIT AND TIE OOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> Inspired by Zaikia  
> She/He/They(???) basically own this fanfic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> im allergic to lilies, not roses don't worry

Lockdown straightened his tie as he smoothed the suit he had on. "I can't wait to see her again!" He said to the mirror. He sprayed some cologne on, and went to the store and bought a 100 red rose bouquet. "Thank you," he said to the girl at the flower desk. "Your quite welcome, sir! Date tonight?" She asked with a wink. Lockdown puffed his chest up proudly. "Kinda!" He said. "I just met her though, but she's very special to me already." The girl smiled kindly. "Well, I've been saving this for the perfect person and you seem to fit that description. Here, it's on me." She went in the back room for a moment. She came back with 200 rainbow roses. Lockdown stammered. The girl laughed softly. "Please," she said. "Take them." Lockdown slapped a $50 bill on the counter thanked her then strutted out, proudly wielding 300 roses. (I know it's stupid but come on). When he arrived at the bar he was stunned. There you were in a breathtaking dress. "Wow.." He whispered. You were stunning, your nails painted a deep purple, hair put up in an elegant bun, sparkling with diamond hair pins. Your shoes were 6 inch bluefish purple, and aqua sparkly heels. You had long sparkly aqua gloves on your hands that went up to your elbows. "Y/N!" He called. You turned around and he nearly dropped his bundle of roses. Blue eyeshadow, aqua lips, sparkly eyelashes. "Lockdown!" You said happily. He started slowly towards you. (He rented the whole bar for the night don't worry). 

(How do you do italics and bold? Please help me know how this site works!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be at 5:00 pm East Central Time !! 
> 
>  
> 
> REQUESTS OPEN 
> 
> I WILL DO SMUT I GUESS  
> TRANSFORMERS X YOU  
> YOU IN YOUR FAVORITE SHOW  
> UNDERTALE  
> ANYTHING


	3. NOT A CHAPTER

I feel like I'm writing something stupid, that no one likes this, please let me know if it's stupid or not !! Ill keep writing but let me know if you like it or not


	4. Holy energon cubes

I'll post more tomorrow I promise


End file.
